


Changing Sides.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smut, sakura turing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: What would have happened if Sakura killed Karin when Sasuke asked her?In this story, we follow her as she stands beside Sasuke and turns to the darkness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Changing Sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> The first part of this new sasusaku fanfiction has been available to my patreons for a while, and I've been excited to share it here too finally!! I will update this fic slowly, but my patreons will always get early access and input with the story.  
> I hope you enjoy my take on Dark SasuSaku and enjoy the story that I create <3

“Sasuke-Kun.”

Sakura screams out at the man she loves, holding her hands close to her chest as she watches him from across the collapsed bridge. She stumbles forward as he turns, and she swears that for a moment, her heart stops as he looks at her with slitted eyes.

“Sakura?”

She lets out a long breath as Sasuke releases his Chidori, his hands returning to normal as he takes a small step closer to the edge. Her heart hammers wildly, and she lets her hands fall as her knees wobble. She can feel her eyes burn, and her lip quiver as she looks at him. 

_ She would not cry. _

“Why are you here, Sakura?”

“I want to follow you. I am leaving Konoha.”

Sakura stands confidently across from Sasuke, her heart still thudding viciously in her chest as she stares at what the man she loved had become. Yes, he may have turned onto the path of darkness, but if Sakura followed him, maybe she could help him turn onto a better way of life.

Over the many years they had been apart, Sakura had read about the Uchiha clan. She had busied herself in becoming powerful in medical ninjutsu whilst also becoming knowledgeable on the Uchiha. She had made it her ultimate goal to get to Sasuke and pull him out of the darkness he was in, even if it got her killed. 

_ She didn’t want to see the man she loved die a villain.  _

She knew that it was the curse of hatred that consumed him. She knew that on his shoulders, he carried the death of his entire clan. Sakura knew that Sasuke was in deep, unshakable pain, and she wanted to help him through that, even if it meant being at his side at his worst. 

_ She had had enough of standing back whilst he suffered.  _

“Why would you want to join me...? What are you trying to pull?”

Sakura shakes her head and leaps across the cracked bridge, landing in front of him swiftly. She takes a step forward and stops as Sasuke takes a defensive stance, guarding himself against her. She shakes her head with a smile, when had he ever needed to defend himself against her? 

_ If anything, she was the one that needed to guard herself against him.  _

“From the moment you left, I have had nothing. My heart has ached for you every single day, and it's never going to go away...I’ve trained hard over the last few years, but still it doesn’t seem to be enough...Naruto is always the one favoured by the entire village and everyone else he seems to meet.” 

Sakura pauses and laughs softly, throwing her head back to look up at the clouded sky. 

“I guess what I’m saying is, I don’t feel needed or wanted there, I never have, not since you left Sasuke. It’s hard to settle in a place when your heart is somewhere else.”

As she slowly lowers her head to look back at him, she can see his hesitation. 

He was taking in her words, she could see by the way his eyes slit further that he was digesting every word that she had said. He had always been like that with her; it was one of the qualities that she loved dearly.

“I will do anything you ask of me Sasuke, I promise.”

Sasuke scoffs and points to the redhead spread out on the ground. The woman stars at Sakura with a glare, and Sakura couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for the half-dead woman. Of course, she could save her, if that is what Sasuke wanted; however, as she fixed her eyes back to Sasuke, she felt as if he wanted something else from her. 

“If you want me to trust you, then kill her. That is the only way for me to believe you.”

Sakura stares at him, her eyes moving from him and back to the redhead. 

“Who is she?”

Sakura had prepared herself for something like this from the moment she made her decision, and she wasn’t about to turn back now. She turns and walks to the redhead, stopping at the foot of the woman’s limp body. 

“She’s a previous member of my team, but as you can see she’s useless now. Finish her off and take her place, Sakura.”

Sakura takes in a breath and looks back at Sasuke, she smiles nervously and gathers her green Chakra at her fingertips. She turns back and kneels beside the woman, softly she places her fingers at her forehead, putting the woman unconscious. 

She would only kill someone under her terms, and that meant ensuring they felt no pain. It wasn’t something she was happy with doing, and she could feel herself shaking as she closed her eyes and swallowed. Taking the life of an innocent was something she had prepared for, but the sickness she was feeling was more overwhelming than she had anticipated. 

I guess no book could ever prepare you to take a life. 

“Is there a specific way you want this done, Sasuke-Kun?”

She looks over her shoulder at him, and he shrugs, watching her intensely. She could feel him following her every move, waiting for her to attack suddenly. If that is what he was expecting, he would be waiting for a lifetime. 

“No, just get it done.”

Sakura nods and turns back to the woman, caressing her cheek. 

“Sweet dreams.”

Sakura pulls back her hand and once more gathers her chakra, sending it all into her fist as she pulls back and strikes. She feels bones crunch, and then she sees blood. She had punctured over the spot of her back where Sakura knew her heart was located. She had crushed the beating organ from the outside, putting her out of her misery in an instant. 

A harsh breath escaped the lips of the redhead, and then she went still, her life leaving her completely. Sakura tightly shuts her eyes and pulls back her fist, the sound of blood dripping from her glove, causing her stomach to churn. 

The blood of the redhead had sprayed across Sakura’s front, and she couldn’t help but tremble. She had never taken an innocent life before. Sakura swallows back her disgust and stands, flicking the blood from her glove and turning back to Sasuke.

“Is that proof enough, Sasuke-Kun?”

Sasuke’s eyes are wide as he stares at her. Sakura;’s face and cloak were covered in Karin’s blood, the red staining her skin and the pale fabric. Sakura could see his disbelief as he blinked at her, his eyes staring at her blood-stained face and the lifeless woman behind her. Did he not believe her loyalty? He had left Sakura no choice in the matter of how to show her truth and loyalty, so he shouldn’t look so shocked. 

Sasuke, of course, was shocked but impressed with Sakura’s strength. He knew deep down that he shouldn’t have asked her to do something like that, not when it would haunt her for the rest of her life, but it was a test, and she had passed. 

“Yes, Sakura. You have pleased me. You can stand by my side now if you still wish.”

Sakura looks at him and hesitantly steps forward. Her eyes focus on his face as she stops in front of him. Sakura’s chest rises and falls at a fast pace, her body shivering as her shock fully settles in. Although she most likely looked crazy, she couldn’t bear to take her eyes from his face. 

She could feel the blood of the woman on her skin, the iron-like substance seeping beneath her skin and staining her flesh as a reminder of her crime. She felt disgusting, and she wanted nothing more than to dive beneath a stream and scrub her skin until it was raw. 

Sakura shakily inhales a breath and looks up, her eyes meeting him properly for the first time in years. 

Sasuke’s eyes look into her intensely, and she feels as if finally they are looking at each other for the first time in years. Her body shudders as she stares into him, seeing Sasuke through the mask he had built for himself. 

_ He was there, deep beneath this outer persona, and she would get him out.  _

Her heart strains against her chest, and she wants to step forward and hug him. 

“I have waited too long for this moment Sasuke-Kun, but now that I have it, it doesn’t feel real.”

Sasuke smiles at her and watches as she takes another step forward. 

Sakura removes her eyes from his and shakes her head, raising a brow as she cocks her head to the side and pouts. 

“You seem to be hurt, and running low on Chakra, let me help you, Sasuke-Kun.”

Sasuke examines her but nods, allowing her to step next to him. 

“Could you sit down for me Sasuke, I need to focus my Chakra onto your stomach and chest.”

“Hm.”

He slowly settles himself onto the ground and watches her as she kneels beside him. She reaches hesitantly for the zipper of his shirt and looks to him for consent, he nods, and slowly she zips it down to his waist. 

She takes in a deep breath as the muscles of his stomach become visible. She had seen lots of things over her time as a medical student, but with Sasuke, it still took her off guard. Her fingers lightly brush his skin, and she shudders, the skin smooth and warm beneath her touch. She closes her eyes and inhales as she begins to concentrate her chakra to her palms. 

Her eyes scrunch tightly, and she begins to focus on his breathing, allowing him to take the lead as she follows the pace of his breath. She pushes her chakra further and begins healing wounds that he had accumulated. She touches at his Chakra and shivers as the small amount he had left mingles with hers. Could Chakra sense other Chakra? 

Whilst healing others, she had never felt this before, could Sasuke feel it too? She sucks in a breath and focuses on restoring him, filling him with her chakra and healing his wounds to the best of her ability. 

Sasuke watches, fascinated as she works, his body strengthening back to normal as her hands slowly move to his chest. 

He was hesitant at first, but now he could see why she was considered so vital. Over their time apart, she had made a name for herself, and it showed in the way she presented herself and her skills. 

He felt her push at his Chakra and paused, his body shivering as her Chakra moulded with his own. Was this normal? He hadn’t felt anything like this when Karin had healed him, so maybe it was a technique she had learnt?

As he slowly feels his Chakra replenishing, he can feel a part of her settle inside him. He had forgotten what being with Sakura felt like, and it felt nice to have her at his side again. He didn’t expect her to go through with killing Karin, but he supposed he shouldn’t underestimate her, not anymore. 

As she opens her eyes, he is once again mesmerised by the bright emerald shade of them. Her eyes were one of the things he had missed the most. 

“You should be ok for now Sasuke-Kun, I can heal you further when we are in a safer location.”

Sasuke nods and reaches down, zipping his shirt back up so only a part of his chest was visible. He stands with her and cracks his neck, peering around at the crumbling chaos around them. 

“We should head out before anyone comes.”

Sakura nods, and then Sasuke senses him. In an instant he is on the defensive, his Sharingan activating on its own as his former sensei lands beyond the large crack in the bridge. 

Sakura turns and freezes as she spots Kakashi. 

The wind causes Sakura’s hair to fly back, and she can’t help but shake her head as she stands beside Sasuke. Kakashi watches her with a raised brow, his eye following her every move as he reaches up to slide his headband up. 

“Come here, Sakura.”

Kakashi’s voice is demanding, but Sakura holds firm. She balls her fists and stands more confidently, shaking her head at her Sensei as Sasuke begins to laugh.

The laugh that erupted from Sasuke was bone-chilling, and it took everything in Sakura to not look at him in disgust. The cruel bellowing laugh echoed from the walls, and Sakura could think of nothing but the evil that corrupted him. This wasn’t Sasuke; this was his cloak, his mask to the outer world. He was hurting on the inside, and he was protecting himself from further hurt in the future. It was his way of dealing with his pain. Sakura knew it was no excuse, but it made sense to her. 

If she had everything ripped from her by someone she loved, she too would seek revenge. She might not have done it to the same degree as Sasuke, but she still would have done something. 

“She has chosen to follow me now, Kakashi.”

Kakashi blinks, and Sakura can slowly feel her heart constricting. She hadn’t wanted to face her Sensei when he found this out; she had wanted to be far away and out of reach. She didn’t want to see the hurt or disappointment in his eyes; she didn’t want to hear the lecture or the excuse. 

_ She just wanted to leave with Sasuke peacefully, and never look back.  _

_ “ _ Please Kakashi, accept my decision and let me go.”

He shakes his head with a growl, staring directly at Sakura. She could tell he was hurt and confused by the shine in his eye, and this situation is what she wanted to avoid. She didn’t wish to burden Kakashi with these feelings. It wasn’t his fault she was leaving, and she wanted him to know that. 

“And how do you think this will make Naruto feel, Sakura?”

She shakes her head and looks away from him. Her fists clenched tightly at her side, sucking in a breath. Why was it always about Naruto?

“It’s always about him, isn’t it.”

Sasuke scoffs, and Sakura turns once more to look at Kakashi.

“This isn’t your fault Kakashi; it's ultimately my decision. I need you to understand that I can’t stay, not anymore. I have pushed my feelings back so much to suit everyone, I’ve put my life on the line and still get no recognition, I can’t live like that anymore, I can’t be someone that is used and recognised only when they are needed.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen at her words, and she can’t hold back the freedom that comes with finally admitting this truth to her Sensei. 

“Do you think that Sasuke will give that to you, Sakura?”

Sakura laughs and turns to look at the back of Sasuke’s head. 

“No. But at least I can be at Sasuke’s side; I can be a friend to him when he needs me, whilst finding myself.”

Kakashi shakes his head and turns, looking out into the distance. 

“This will make you a wanted criminal Sakura; you know that don’t you?”

“Yes, Kakashi. I understand that I could have done this differently, but at the same time, none of you would have let me go.”

“I never thought I’d witness this Sakura, especially from you.”

She stands her ground and turns away, willing back the tears threatening to spill. She wouldn’t cry over this, not when this is what she wanted.

“I’m sorry, but. I can’t let Sakura go with you Sasuke, not unless you have decided to come home.”

Sasuke shakes his head and laughs, clenching his fists at his side as he looks back over his shoulder at Sakura. He could tell from her tense position that she was holding back and that it would be up to him to defend her. 

He didn’t mind that; it was almost as if they were back in the good old Genin days. 

“I can’t let that happen, Kakashi. Sakura has made a choice.”

Sakura turns to Sasuke and pauses, her eyes meeting him for a second before he turns away. But in that second it's as if she had her old Sasuke back, and it's enough to fuel the fire within her and push her forward with her decision. 

“I won’t let you take me Kakashi, you may be better than me, but I know what I want, and I won’t let anyone take that from me, not again.”

Sasuke charges immediately, and Sakura watches in shock as he gathers his Chidori in his hand. He leaps into the air just as Kakashi summons a large dirt wall behind him. As Sasuke strikes, Kakashi dodges the attack with a roll and leaps to his feet. 

Sasuke gathers himself, and Kakashi decides to head straight for Sakura. Sakura’s eyes widen at the sight of her Sensei rushing towards her, and she leaps, jumping out of his way. She hadn’t wanted this. Sasuke runs straight after Kakashi and looks up to Sakura with concern.

_ Get behind me. _

His eyes communicate with her, and she nods, allowing herself to land behind him as he once again charges Kakashi. In a split second Kakashi turns and the aura of the battlefield changes. 

Sasuke suddenly halts, and around him, a large purple form takes place. 

Sakura eyes the growing form in fear, her ears failing to pick out the conversation between her former Sensei and teammate. What was this? Was this another power of the Uchiha that she had been unable to research about?

She peers past Sasuke and looks at Kakashi, noticing that he too is shocked. Did he not know of this power either? 

The atmosphere changes around them quickly, and Sakura notices the thick fog rolling in from the edges of the water. She knew Kakashi had an ability like this but was this his fog now or just the effects of the tense atmosphere around them?

_ Can you feel it, Sasuke-Kun _

Sasuke looks back to Sakura and her breath halts as he nods, could he read her mind?.

Their eyes spark as they communicate through looks alone, a communication that they had both done with each other back in the academy. It was something they had seemed to easily pick back up, as if their minds and souls were one, thinking the same things even when they were both apart. 

_ Just stay behind me, Sakura. I will protect you. _

His eyes gleam at her with promise and her stomach knots. Even after being apart all this time, he still had the urge to protect her. Their communication meant only for them was still as strong as ever, and Sakura could feel the tears welling at the corners of her eyes as she nodded to him. 

Maybe he had held a part of her with him this whole time too?

“I can’t let you and Sakura leave here.”

Kakashi’s voice is audible now as he shouts across to Sasuke, and Sasuke laughs in response. It was the type of laugh that Sakura hated, the bone-chilling howl that echoed and bounced from any visible surface. It made Sakura's stomach clench and knot in an uneasy way.

As Sakura looks up to Sasuke, she can sense a fuzziness. The sizable purple formation that Sasuke had created suddenly began to crumble, its form breaking away piece by piece as Sasuke groaned and hunched forward. His hands trembled against his eyes, and Sakura’s breath caught as she noticed Kakashi taking a stance to make a move.

It happened in slow motion.

As Kakashi began to run at Sasuke, Sakura did too. Sakura clenched her fists as she summoned every ounce of strength and power into the clenched muscle. Her footsteps were fast as she ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding as Kakashi also got closer with each of his quickened steps. 

In the final moment, Sakura turned and swung back, screaming as she forcefully brought down her fist and connected it into the dirt wall. The impact of her fist caused the wall to crack, and from a distance, Kakashi stopped as large, booming cracks began forming up the side of the wall. 

Sakura wasted no time as the wall began to crumble. She turned and swiftly rushed to Sasuke’s side, hauling his body over her shoulder and leaping away from the falling wall. As she ran as far as she could, she could hear the wall caving in, its pieces falling to the water and causing a massive crashing wave to form. 

The water at Sakura’s feet ripples as she leaps up and summons Chakra to the soles of her feet. She runs as fast as she can up the side of the wall and sighs as she reaches the top of the wall and heaves out a harsh breath as she settles Sasuke safely onto the ground.

“Thank you, Sakura.”

Sakura nods and falls to her knees beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she searches for his sudden weakness. As she searches, she finds the fuzziness she had felt earlier and scowled, was he losing his sight?

“Sasuke, your eyes, you’re losing your vision.”

Sasuke nods and Sakura pulls back, forcing him to look at her. Fresh blood streams from his left eye and Sakura reaches up to wipe at it with her sleeve. 

“That giant purple form, it’s causing you to put a strain on your eyes, isn’t it?”

Sasuke nods and Sakura shakes her head. She slaps the side of Sasuke’s arm, and he looks at her with an amused face. 

“Don’t look at me like that Uchiha; I can only heal you so much. Going forward you can’t keep doing that, your eyes are in a terrible state, if you push them any more you’ll be blind within the month.”

Sasuke raises a brow at her, questioning her as she settles back and huffs.

“I can search on how to fix it, but it will take time.”

“It's fine, Sakura; I have a method of my own.”

Sakura shakes her head and looks at him. 

“And what do you plan on doing, having an eye transplant?”

Sasuke says nothing and Sakura’s eyes widen. That is what he was going to do, wasn’t it?

“Sasuke, you can’t be serious. Are you stealing someone's eyes?”

Sasuke scoffs and looks at Sakura with a grin.

“Sakura, I want you to implant my brother Itachi’s eyes into me. That way, I will be able to awaken my eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and use it without consequence.”

Sakura’s eyes widen at Sasuke’s admission, and she can’t stop the small gasp from escaping her as her sight settles upon him. If she were to implant his brother’s eyes into him, would that change everything?

Would she still be able to look into his eyes and see him, or would she just see Itachi?

As Sakura opens her mouth to speak, a crack causes Sasuke to move, his arm covering Sakura’s front as he stares at the forest behind them. Sakura’s heart still pounds as she tries to digest Sasuke’s confession. 

Could she do it, could she remove the eyes of the man she loved and replace them with another?

A familiar voice causes Sakura to blink back into reality, and when she looks up and makes contact with Naruto, her heart stops completely. 

She hadn’t wanted this. 

“Is it true, Sakura? You’re going with Sasuke?”

Sakura blinks, her hands shaking as she looks from Kakashi to Naruto. Sasuke’s arm is warm against her, and she leans into it, her mind overwhelmed with everything as she shakes her head and fights back the tears. 

“Why can’t you just accept my decision. I can’t live the life everyone wants me to live anymore.”

“You can live any life you want to, Sakura. Please come back with me and Kakashi Sensei, we can talk about this more and.”

Sakura screams and swings her fist at a nearby tree, splintering the wood completely. The tree falls, and Sakura can no longer hold back the tears of frustration and confusion as she turns back to Naruto and Kakashi. 

Sasuke removes his hand from her front and nods at her, giving her the space to talk freely with her former teammate and Sensei. 

“This is what you all fail to understand. If I go back with you, all that I have is what's created for me. My parents don’t care what happens to me, you and Kakashi are always off together training or doing missions, Lady Tsunade is always busy, and I’m left running a hospital and being ignored unless I am needed. I can’t live like that anymore, don’t you see?”

She shakes her head and wipes away her tears with her glove. 

“I’m the one that is blamed for putting you under stress; I’m blamed for being too weak and not bringing anything valuable to the team. I am the one that always gets in the way, and I am sick of it. No one stops to ask me how I am; no one notices the pain, stress, and constant sickness I feel because I’m always trying to get noticed, always.”

“Sakura I.”

“No Naruto, I have made my decision. I told you I loved you, and yes it was true, I love you as a brother, as a best friend, but I can’t carry on, not anymore. My heart hasn’t been whole for a long time, and I have decided to fight for what I want even if, in the end, it gets me killed.”

Sasuke turns to stare at Sakura, and he can’t help but feel a sense of guilt. He had caused her this pain; he was one of the main reasons for her loneliness; he could see that. 

Could he make things right between them, did he want too?

“So you’re willing to die for Sasuke, is that what you're telling me?” 

Sakura’s fists ball at her sides, and she throws back her head and laughs. The laugh is sinister and cruel, and Sakura can’t stop. Her tears fall as she looks up at the gloomy sky with a small, cold smile. 

“Sasuke is the man that I love. I will die for him if it is what he wants. But I will fight for what I want too, and he won’t take that away from me.”

Sasuke’s heart swells, and Sakura looks back at Naruto and Kakashi with a sinister smile. 

“I will become someone that is talked about, just as much as you.”


End file.
